¡¿Qué has hecho? !
by margarita03
Summary: Nos vamos a los años en que Thalia y Jasón vivían con su madre y llegamos a la noche en que todo se fué al traste. One shot, como de costumbre ya. Puedes ver los dibujos que tienen que ver con algunas escenas de este fic, en tumblr por el usuario hinaby03


_**One shot** de la infancia de Thalia y Jasón, cuando se separaron._

* * *

Jasón Grace siempre había sido un niño muy travieso e hiperactivo (algo bastante común para un semi-dios) así que a su hermana, Thalia, le costaba mucho cuidar de él; quién un día incluso se clavó una grapa en la boca, así que tenía que andar con cuidado con el pequeño. Ella sentía que cuidar de alguien no era lo suyo y menos para la edad que tenía, pero debía cuidarlo ¡Era su hermana mayor! Además... Su madre no estaba cuerda, por lo que no podía confiar en ella para una responsabilidad así. Quizá por esto, al pequeño Jasón a veces incluso le daba por decirle " mamá" a Thalia y era su nombre el que gritaba cuando tenía sueños feos o no podía dormir, porque el chico era un mimado. Oh si, su pequeño hermano era un adorable y rubio niño mimado.

La madre de Thalia y Jasón, era una hermosa y desequilibrada mujer que perdía la cordura cada vez más y más con el pasar de los años. Ella enloquecía con una botella de alcohol en la mano tratando de golpear lo que se le cruzara o a quién se le cruzara, pero luego de unas horas, volvía a su estado de persona fría y distante. A veces, aún con la poca edad que tenía, thalia, quería creer que su madre trataba de alejarse de ellos sólo para mantenerlos a salvo cuando se emborrachaba y no porque no soportase la existencia de sus propios hijos. Fuese como fuese, ella quería a su madre, oh claro que la quería, pero de no ser por el pequeño Jasón la habría abandonado hace años.

El poco cariño que Thalia le tenía a su madre se fue en cuanto ésta arrojó a Jasón por la ventana del edificio en donde vivían, y ellos vivían en el piso más alto. Si, arrojó a su hijo más pequeño, el que no se podía defender de ella.

Fue un tormentoso Octubre, con vientos fuertes y descargas eléctricas acompañadas de una ligera lluvia, un día libre en el trabajo para su madre. La mujer había estado recostada en el sofá durante todo el día con la tv encendida, sólo bebiendo de algún licor color ambarino, ni siquiera almorzó; ella lloraba y cantaba de una manera tan penosa y patética que le dieron nauseas a Thalia el solo verla "que mujer más débil" pensó con rabia.

Llegados a las 7:00pm, cada rincón del departamento apestaba a alcohol y llovía con más fuerza, con más truenos y con más gritos y sollozos de la señora Grace. Mientras tanto Thalia, en su habitación abrazaba a su hermano que estaba llorando, para calmarlo y para calmarse a sí misma también.

Pasadas las 8:30pm, un fuerte trueno resonó por la ciudad; seguido a eso, una botella de vidrio rota sonó en la sala y la madre de Thalia se dirigió con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados hacia la habitación de la pequeña.-¡No puedo soportarlo!¡Que se calle!- chilló la mujer como una bestia herida, tratando de abrir la puerta. Thalia de alarmó y su hermano al sentir el desconcierto de quién le protegía con un abrazo materno, empezó a llorar más fuerte y eso detonó aún más la locura de la mujer, quién, abrió la puerta con la mirada más escalofriante que nunca iban a ver ambos pequeños.

Y todo se detuvo por un momento, incluso la lluvia, incluso los truenos. El corazón de Thalia iba demasiado rápido, el sudor frío se asomó por su piel, su hermano tembló como una hoja de papel, aferrado a ella, sin dejar de llorar; algo era diferente en la mujer esta vez, algo escalofriante y perverso- ¡No voy a soportarlo más! No lo aguanto más... ¡Haz que deje de llorar!- volvió a gritar con la voz trémula. Pero Jason no dejaba de llorar y Thalia que había estado paralizada, reaccionó en cuanto su madre se abalanzó hacia ellos; la pequeña pateó y mordió, pero su madre era más fuerte, más alta y estaba más loca de lo normal; se la sacó de encima arrojándola a la pared, en donde la pequeña se golpeó la cabeza y quedó tambaleante, tratando de ponerse de pie. Pero si Thalia pensaba que la mujer sólo buscaba golpear al pequeño Jason, se equivocó.

-¿Que vas a...?- gritó Thalia en cuanto vio que la mujer tomó al niño en brazos y abrió la ventana. Entonces, con horror vio como su madre arrojó a su hermano del alto edificio en que vivían. Lo peor, la mujer ahora tenía una expresión de alivio- se ha ido, Thalia, por fin hay silencio- dijo con la mirada perdida, ya sin una pizca de razón.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- gritó Thalia fuera de si, ahora sentía un extraño cosquilleo en las manos, era como si... No, no era _como si_ , en realidad, de sus manos estaban saliendo chispas eléctricas. La mujer retrocedió al ver esto, ahora en pánico- Yo tampoco voy a soportarlo más- dijo Thalia tomando una mochila del armario y colgándosela en el hombro- lo había estado pensando desde hace mucho, me voy- las palabras de la pequeña hicieron que la mujer empezara a llorar y a reír- ¿Tú también me vas a dejar? ¡Como tu padre!- gritó.

Nuevamente, Thalia sintió nauseas y la habitación pareció llenarse de electricidad- Si, parece que viene de familia- dijo y se marchó del departamento con un sonoro portazo, en la oscuridad de aquella noche tormentosa.

* * *

 **Y bueno, llevaba meses dándole vueltas a un fic que tuviera que ver con Thalia y Jasón de pequeños, como ya escribí algo sobre Nico y Percy decidí que este par seguía.**

 **Ojalá me siga la inspiración y escribir sobre Reyna, Frank, Hazel o Leo... Incluso puede que hasta de Luke.**

 **Pero como ven, la inspiración me llega cada tantos meses jajajaja.**

 **Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar algo positivo o si no tienes que comentar, darle al corazoncito**


End file.
